Larva Need Love Too!
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: This fic takes place when Dr.Girlfriend and the Monarch were separated showing a behind the scenes of how the two may have started working their relationship out! WARNING! Non-sexual spanking!


OMG! Jason wrote me an awesome Venture Bros fic with Dr. Girlfriend and the Monarch! It's a humorous spanking fic done while Dr.G and the Monarch were separated and shows a behind scenes of how the two may have started working things out! *giggle*:P Jason does canon so well, and this is too fun to miss! XD *squee!*

This all starts just after the Venture Brothers episode in the mall where The Monarch kidnaps Dr. Girlfriend (Sheila).

* * *

* * *

Sheila woke up feeling groggy, her head aching mildly. She brought a gloved hand to her throbbing temple as she surveyed the room she was in. She wore her old Dr. Girlfriend costume and lay in their large bed within the Cocoon. The Monarch stood nearby, his thin frame silhouetting her in his long yellow and black costume. He gazed at her evenly, his long red eyebrows and goatee framing his face in a sinister light that belied the expression of concern on his face. Sheila's eyes filled with fire as she rose to stand on the bed, her shoulders hunching up and her hands clenching into fists as she shook with fury. ''What have you done, you kidnapped me?!''

The Monarch raised both of his hands in supplication, his voice soothing, ''Now now, my sweet, no need to have a conniption, you were being unreasonable, so I had to do something to help you cool off and bring you here...'''

A veritable storm of rage brewed in Sheila's eyes as she shook her fists at Monarch, ''You shot me with a fucking tranq dart!''

The Monarch's eyebrows turned up in apology, ''To soothe your nerves, sweetums, you were acting irrationally!''

''Irrational?! You kidnapped me!''

''Actually, I like to think of it as repossession... after all, that smooth-talking bastard Phantom Limb stole you away from me to begin with!'' The Monarch shook a fist in the air as he said this last, putting on his best villainous pose as he stated the hated name.

''So what am I then, some thing for you to fight Phantom Limb over? I chose to stay with him. You threw me out, remember?'' Sheila stepped off of the bed, her anger turning cold. ''I am leaving.''

Monarch pointed his dart-firing wristband at her, ''Now now, poopkins, I don't want to have to shoot you again.''

Sheila's eyes narrowed dangerously as she crouched, watching him, ''I swear to you, Monarch, you try it and I will put that thing up your ass...''

The Monarch grinned widely, ''We don't need violence, m'dear, I only need you to sit down and listen to what I have to say... and, um... maybe take your clothes off if you like.''

Sheila scowled, ''Spit it out, I have places to be.''

Monarch's huge eyebrows drew down in a petulant look, ''Fine, be that way. I just need you to know that I have been thinking since I kidnapped you. I think the only reason I did it was because I love you. I'm sorry for what I said before, can't we have some make-up sex and call it a night?''

Sheila tsked, ''That is it, you still don't understand, and I'm done trying.''

Sheila moved to step away and the Monarch shrieked, stumbling backwards and firing a bolt at Sheila's neck, but she ducked, catching the bolt with lightning reflexes and sprang forward, shoving the business end up the Monarch's ass. His eyes bulged and his mouth made an O of surprise, ''Ack! You really... ehh...'' with that he fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

Sheila glanced at him once, then departed.

-------Later On, After Dr. Killinger Gives Dr. Girlfriend The Monarch's Diary-------------

The Monarch stood looking at Sheila, his brow furrowed and he looked down, shuffling his feet with his hands entwined behind his back. ''I can't believe that bastard gave you my journal...''

Sheila gave him a quick glance then began to flip through the book, reading a passage here and a passage there. The words were all carefully handwritten in the style of a perfectionist, each page carrying as many words as could be fitted, with dates scratched in on the sides of each entry. Every entry she read mentioned her at some point, every entry spoke of his love, his need, his desire for her. Sheila looked up again at the Monarch, fighting back tears and doing her best to scowl, ''If this is how you felt, why didn't you ever tell me?'' She shook the book at him like an accusation.

The Monarch clenched his fists as he yelled back, his face flushing in embarrassment, ''Because I'm a fucking super villain, duh! How many lovey dovey villains do you know?!'' Monarch crossed his arms, turning his head as he commented in low tones, ''I only had that diary because my evil psychologist recommended that I find a safe outlet for my 'fluffy' feelings.''

Sheila glared at him for a moment, then suddenly smiled. ''OK, huh, though I wish you had told me this sooner, it would have changed everything.'' She climbed down from the table she had been standing on and approached him, the whole while maintaining her seductive smile as her body swayed.

The Monarch's eyes followed her travel, ''R-really? So we can, um, go back to the way it was before?'' Sheila ran a finger along his chest and the Monarch cooed with pleasure, then her hand slipped a dart from his wrist gun and stabbed it into his hip. ''What do you... mehh..'' and he slumped forward, Sheila catching him and putting him over her shoulder.

As she passed under the arch of the large chamber's door, a meek voice floated down from above, ''Um, veally, I um stuck, a leetle help ere?''

* * *

The Monarch swayed on the bed, talking in his sleep as he gyrated his hips, ''Ah, yeah, baby, whose your king, that's right, I am lord of your cocoon...snore..''

Sheila's nose turned up, ''I hope for your sake your envisioning me in this dream.''

''Snort, huh?'' The Monarch woke suddenly, one sleepy eye opened wider than the other as he struggled to snap into consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was thoroughly tied up, his legs and hands bound and his body hanging horizontally from the roof over the bed by ropes tied to all four corners of the bedposts. ''Wha? What the hell is this?!''

''Revenge, Monarch, I am a villainess, right?'' Sheila appeared at the corner of his vision, she stood behind him as his body swayed gently mid-air.

''Villains don't arch villains! W-why am I trussed up like this? If you wanted to role-play cocoon and butterfly, there are better ways!''

Sheila crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance, ''You don't even know why I'm mad, do you?''

Monarch's face took on an apologetic air as he strained a wide smile at her, ''You are still upset about me kidnapping you? Look, pookey, it's old news now, OK? Let's move forward for the sake of the henchmen, they have missed you!''

Sheila raised an eyebrow, ''Oh, really? No, Monarch, the reason I'm mad is because you treat me like... like I was your henchman! You don't listen to me when I talk, you shove me around like I was baggage, and you constantly disregard my opinion!'' Sheila sighed, ''I don't feel appreciated, Monarch.''

The Monarch craned his neck back to look at her, a surprised look on his face, ''But.. but... I'm a super...''

Sheila huffed in exasperation, ''Oh don't give me that crap! OK, obviously some lessons have to be learned without words..'' With that she disappeared from his view.

Sweat beaded on the Monarch's brow, ''Um, sweetie...?'' He squirmed but only managed to rock slightly in his rope trap. What did she mean by 'other than words'? Monarch felt his paranoia rise as long silent minutes passed. ''Honey Bee?''

The Monarch heard movement directly behind him, what sounded like someone climbing onto the bed. ''I hope that's Dr. Girlfriend, cause I swear if that's a henchman it had better be to untie me!''

No answer. Monarch gulped in anticipation, fearing the worst and clenching his butt cheeks... just in case. A sudden hard slap on his ass jerked him forward as he yelped in unexpected pain. As he swung he saw Sheila in his peripheral vision, wielding a giant paddle with a cross look on her face. ''W-where the hell did you get that... The Dominator?... Oww, jeez that hurt!'' He squirmed against his bonds but the realization that he could not stop her from hitting him again caused him to shudder in expectant fear. ''Honey, let's talk about this!''

Sheila shook her head, ''We've talked enough, in Guild policy, this is called 'seizing power'.'' As she said this she laid a fierce slap across his backside.

''Yow! Wait a sec! Usually that clause means you kill me or beat me up to take my place as supreme leader of... whatever it is I currently lead, which at this point isn't much... but there's nothing about spanking me!''

Monarch heard the smile in Sheila's voice, ''Actually, I thought this was a great way to interpret 'beating' you, '' she shrugged, ''of course, you could always complain to the Guild after.''

The Monarch's face paled as he considered the idea of telling the council how he had been spanked. ''Erm... so your gonna hit me a few times and take over the Cocoon?''

''No, I'm just going to hit you until you admit me as an equal and stop walking all over me!'' Sheila pulled the Monarch's tights down and smacked his bared ass soundly with the paddle.

''Owww! That hurts! Lovebunny, your already my number two! Please! Be reasonable... my ass feels like its sliding into my stomach... that can't be healthy...''  
Sweat poured down the Monarch's face as he watched Sheila slowly draw her hand back for a another hard swat.

Sheila smoldered, ''Same old crap, Monarch, say it and mean it and maybe I'll stop.''

''Maybe?'' Monarch huffed with the pain and hated his sense of helplessness, how Sheila wound up slowly so that he could see there was nothing he could do to stop this. ''OK! OK! You are my equal... I can't take any more of this, my ass is gonna fall off!''

*Smack!*

''YOW!, w-what was that for? I said what you wanted!'' Monarch panicked now, maybe he had skipped her in line too many times at the fair!

Sheila glowered, ''You have to mean it!'' She laid another slap across his reddened cheeks and the Monarch squirmed within his ropes, kicking his feet and wailing like a small child.

Tears streamed from the Monarch's eyes as he sniffled, ''I do! You are my Miss Butterfly, you alone match my ruthless nature, I would have it no other way, my henchmen are your henchmen, my giant Cocoon of death your giant Cocoon of death!'' The Monarch tightened his cheeks and winced as he prepared for another blow.

Instead he felt Sheila climb around him on the bed to give a hug, ''Oh, sweety, this is progress, I'll think about it.''

The Monarch sputtered, ''W-wha...! Think about it?! I'm not offering you a latte here!''

''Sorry, Monarch, but I'm still technically Phantom Limb's number two, but there is no reason we can't... date or something.'' She threw him a sexy smile that brought him pain about the middle of his ropes... ''Huh, your gonna stay with that creep! Well... 'date or something'... sure... I guess...''

Sheila smiled, ''Good, I'll call you. Try not to get thrown in prison again or anything.'' With that she turned and left, Monarch admiring her ass as she left despite his pain and discomfort. Speaking of which... ''Um, sugerpie? Were you going to untie me... .... ... hello?''

''Hello?!''...


End file.
